


Paul McCartney (vid)

by jarrow



Series: vids by jarrow [1]
Category: Will & Grace
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-15
Updated: 2007-08-15
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarrow/pseuds/jarrow
Summary: It's the music that connects me to you. Also, OMG BOUNCY GAYS!





	Paul McCartney (vid)

**password: gay**

[[Download link]](https://jarrow272.inverteddungeon.com/videos/paulmccartney-rm.avi) (63 MB, xvid)

Music: Scissor Sisters

[[Detailed notes on LJ]](http://jarrow272.livejournal.com/957773.html)

 

_There's an urgency I'm feeling for the first time_   
_It's all mine_   
_Do we dream about each other at the same time?_   
_All night_   
_This might be the only way to talk to you_   
_That's right_   
_It's your ears with the sound that I walk into_   
_Your mind_

_Is it the party that ain't over 'til it's through?_   
_Is it the wiring that's suddenly blown a fuse?_   
_Is it a chemical that makes this moment true?_   
_Is it the music that connects me to you?_

_There's a way to get together then I'm gone away_   
_One day_   
_It's a place that all that matters are the notes you play_   
_I say_   
_Simple pleasures when I'm listening it gets me by_   
_Won't lie_   
_When you're singing I'll be with you 'til the exit time_   
_We shine_

_Is it the party that ain't over 'til it's through?_   
_Is it the wiring that's suddenly a blown fuse?_   
_Is it a chemical that makes this moment true?_   
_Is it the music that connects me to you?_   
_To you-hoo!_

_Here I was awaiting_   
_Praying for the muse_   
_I'm finally awake and you have_   
_Left me less confused_   
_Maybe now_   
_You will hear me now_   
_I'm just in love_   
_In love with your sound_

_Is it the party that ain't over 'til it's through?_   
_Is it the wiring that's suddenly a blown fuse?_   
_Is it a chemical that makes this moment true?_   
_Is it the music that connects me to you?_   
_To you-hoo!_

_Your song it gets me by_   
_When you're singing I'll be with you 'til the exit line_


End file.
